neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Script part 10
Route 1... H hey! This town... Why there's a giant broccoli!!? Heh heh, we did have something to do with the giant broccoli... Oh, you returned! Just as the policeman said. Umm... Do you mean Flynn...? Unfortunately, you just missed him. No way! How did he got ahead of us...? He was quite surprised that the fault line have been strengthen by roots of the broccoli. Umm... Would you happen to know which way he went? No... I'm sorry, I don't know... However, he did entrust me with a letter... Wha? A a missing poster? Wh why? I guess I hid too much information... Wh What kind of information cause all this mess!? Iit's nii sama's fault... Oh, come on... Only 50,000 Kashis? That's way too high for a missing child! You must have got some powerful intel! So, what does the letter say...? I'm going to Detroit. Catch up with me. Catch up with me, huh? Clyde must've told him that we're looking for the rest of the Clockwerk's parts. He also inform us that we should watch out for a new space pirate guild. Their boss have a grudge against you. And now; pirates. It's just one thing after another! Sounds like they know everything about the Universal War. Looks like we have more dangerous people after our lives. What are you gonna do, Laria chan? Well... Umm... I'm going to go to Detroit. I could pass on a message for you to your father, if you want. But... I... Think about what's your path. I'm gonna to go make sure Lishe and Yusuke isn't causing too much trouble... Now, come with us to The Police Station so we can question you about your brother! I say, we just want information about the whereabouts of Your Ijika! And, we'll treat both you and Tergoku as Human beings! As Human beings; you mean revealing both our names as the victim to get the everyone sympathy... I've been waiting you, Prince Tergoku Storm Dragmag! Don't even try to escape! The same as ever; Captain. But, I'm not a prince. You may be Queen Finoa's illegament son; but you're still of Royal Blood! Listen; I told you several times, I don't have any idea on the whereabouts of my nii sama in the past 12 years!! Argh, Solaria, you seductress! You're controlling Tergoku!! No one is controlling me. Wait... Huh? Huh? You shouldn't do something like that. You should listen to him. I cannot allow that! For your safety, we have to keep you in one area so we can learn of Yuto's location. I don't know where or when Yuto will contact me! We have no choice. We'll have to put you kids on lockdown for awhile... Urrrgh! What a shame...! Uh, Lishe. Red Coctyus...! She says she doesn't know where her nii sama is, so get lost! Tergoku! It's the Space Pirates...! Wait a sec... Those are Trant's men!! Great. So, Trant is still alive!? Wh What does it mean? I don't know what's going on. But I'm going to find out in Detroit. Meaning that we've to go Northeast... All right, let's go now, then. But, I can't. Argh! Make a decision; Sola san...! Which do you really want to do? Continuing the journey with us, or be bait for a brother who never care about you? I'm going to keep traveling. A wise decision! And, one that those knights surely wouldn't be able to agree with... It's the Law Enforcement's duty to protect the Innocents, wasn't it...? Indeed!! Come on boys, let's show these kids what the Police are made of...! I'm sorry... So, this is Tri Plains? Yeah... But... That's weird... The barrier's gone. You mean there was a barrier here? There was when I was here last time. Strange that there's a barrier where there's no people. Why would they do that? Yeah. I've heard of the Human Civilizations are constructing barriers, but here? You just haven't heard about this one. A friend of mine told me it was put here recently as an settlement for Hybrids. Who's this friend; Roxas? Huh...? Uh, she's um... You know, someone I know during the Daishi's mess. I I'm gonna go see if I can find anything out...! I think I'll have a look myself... All right, never mind us, guys. I'm not gonna go look for them if they get lost. Shall we, Tergoku...? Hey, hey! No outsiders allowed! Let's me through! I'm Lisesharte Lisha Jurai; Chief Researcher of the Neo Seikonia Array Program Department. Oh, you're from Neo Seikonia? Excuse me...! Oh, but you can't just do as you please! Let me go and ask and ask the... Huh, we could use some of her attitude. I think you've plenty already... Hey! Listen to this!! It was like bam! A Sword of Energy went thunk! The Generator went bang! And, he flew off into the sky like whoosh! Who did what how... Huh? Someone riding a flying Pulse Beast. So what. We see people riding flying Beast all the time. But, it's a Magic user, and they threw a giant Sword at the Generator! And just flew off! Magic user? Fly Pulse Beast? Working together...!? No way. Nothing like this have ever happen before. That's what I thought too, but a bunch of people here saw it happen! They say it was a Mercenary Beast Rider. Mercenary Beast Rider... Hmmm. Well, the Universe's just continue to surprise us... Hey! Huh? What do you think you're doing!? Let's me go! There she goes again. Something is definitely strange with this Machine formula! There's nothing strange with this Barrier formula at. Perhaps it's you guys. After all; you're the ones who create it... Just who do you think I am? I'm well aware of who you are. The famed genius Formula Chemist, correct? But, surely the formula you Space Martial Artists created that can be used for magical devices! You can't use a mystic formula like that! Think of the Magical Devices! H Hey! Stop gawking and help us catch her...! Fire! Hey, fiiiiiire! What's with the kid? A fire? I don't hear anything or smell anything... Hey! You little lair! Are you a member of Black Nature!? Slooge... They caught on that fast...? Hey! You're with that kid... Wait a minute... You... There's a search warrant for you two... It's now or never... Argh, you little... Wait...! I'm sorry...! Hey! Stop goofing off and help catch that kid...! Dimn...! My word... This is... We heard that Detroit is a mess but this is a little too much. I don't believe it even if I've seen it for myself. I heard that Trant Shank is a ruthless killer and no one have ever lay eyes on him and survive. I have. Huh? Well, I'm the one who kill his father; ruins several of his evil operations; and destroy his ship... Twice. But, it can't be why he would go to such extremes. Wait a second... Lishe, check that part out. Huh...? What is it? Must be something that caught Tergoku's eyes. It is... The Clockwerk's blood veins. I heard about them. It's the way Clockwerk fully use his body by a electrical circuit. And they're using it for a Weather Maker. Aw... Does the Princess afraid of a little lighting? Having you worrying about me makes me want to jump off this bridge. Looks like that tech is made from the wreckage of the Chaos Ptero. Oh, great... Guess that Daishi have a few devices under his hands. So, does Trant have a reason to use that device. Whatever. You were pretty scare by hearing his name... Hu Huh...? So, he finally see the world that we see. Tergoku? Years ago, I told Flynn that if he want to catch up to me then he must things from both sides. That's true. Our crew became Legendary Heroes in the first place cause we see things from both points of view. Always telling me that I'm too slow. But I'm already miles ahead of him. It'll take a hour to get to Detroit. We should be safe. Not really. Huh? Trant have already seen my face. If any of his men see me; it won't take long for them to surround us and expose our operation. Slooge!! ... 1 Really really really really really really really really really really really reallyCategory:Scripts